Chris' Lovers (Sonic female harem x Chris Thorndyke REMAKE)
by Kranon The Deathclaw-Human
Summary: In the middle of a night, Rouge entered in Chris' bedroom to rob some jewels. But Chris caught her before she could get her hands on anything. Chris being the kind human boy that he is, he decides to let Rouge off the hook and gives her a beautiful ring. And before the bat thief takes flight, she insists on giving a present for Chris too. *NOTE: If you're a Chris Hater, don't read*
1. Chapter 1: What a SEX BOMB!

**Author's note: Like it says in the alternative title, this is actually a remake of Sonic female harem x Chris Thorndyke. This remake follows the same storyline of the original, except it contains more sex/lemon scenes, less flaws, a few ****additional new scenes and a few new females in the harem that weren't in the original story/fanfiction. If you want to know who they are, you'll have to read ****it.  
>And, unlike the original, this storyfanfiction will be in chapters instead of being a one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What a... SEX BOMB!<p>

It was in a cold and clouded night at the Thorndyke's mansion, Chris' parents went to have some private dinner at a fancy restaurant, his grandfather Chuck was sleeping in his bedroom and in the living room with Chris were Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.  
>Sonic was relaxing on the couch and Amy was snuggling on top of him, Tails was sitted beside the table and drawing some schematics for his new inventions,<br>Cream and Cheese were with Vanilla, sitted on the couch and Chris was pacing around the room, thinking of something that happened yesterday.

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

It was midnight, Chris was already walking from the living room to his bedroom. But when he opened his bedroom's door, he had an unexpected intruder...  
>"Who's there?" asked Chris as calmely as he could while he switched his room's lights on, to reveal the intruder.<br>The intruder revealed to be none other than Rouge the Bat.  
>"Good evening, Chris." the bat thief said with a seductive tone.<br>"Good evening to you too, Rouge. Now, what're you doing here?" said Chris, not letting himself fall for Rouge's charms.  
>"Oh, I had nothing to do today, so I decided to pay a little late 'visit'." she explained.<br>"'Late'? - yes, 'visit'? - I doubt it." said Chris unconvinced.  
>"Ok, I confess. I was trying to sneak into your house and steal some diamonds from your family." Rouge admitted.<br>Chris gave her a disappointed look and began to lecture her: "You shouldn't do that, Rouge. You know that's a wrong thing to do."  
>Rouge frowned a little and replied: "Yes, I know. But I really have a soft spot for shiny things and you know that."<br>Chris thought it was better to relieve the pressure in their conversation before it got out of control.  
>"Look, Rouge..." he began.<br>"...If you like diamonds, rubies and other shiny things so much, you could've just asked. My family and I could give you some." Chris said, making an offer.  
>"That's nice of you, Chris. But I still prefer to steal them, so I can keep up with my reputation as a jewel thief." Rouge gently declined and explained.<br>"So, you wish to keep on stealing, not only to keep your reputation, but also to train your skills, right?" the young man asked, trying to understand her.  
>"That's right. This is my favorite hobby." she replied.<br>"Have you stolen anything yet?" Chris curiously asked.  
>"No." Rouge simply answered.<br>Then, Chris walked to his drawer and removed something from it.  
>"Rouge..." Chris called.<br>"Yes?" she said, giving him her attention.  
>"...Would you like to have this?" asked Chris as he knelt down to her and revealed to be holding on his right hand a ring.<br>"What's that?" asked Rouge as she tried to get a better look at the ring.  
>"It's my family's ring, my parents gave it to me. It's made of pure gold with small rubies that can shine almost like stars." he told her.<br>Rouge was speechless at just by looking to that ring.  
>"So, would you like to have it?" Chris repeated his question.<br>A part of Rouge wanted to scream it out, but she controlled herself and said happily: "Yes, Chris. I would love to."  
>He handed her the ring and said with a happy smile: "Then, it's all yours."<br>Rouge enjoyed her new ring so much, that she even gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.  
>"W-What was that for?" said Chris nervously while blushing.<br>"Let's just say, It's my way of thanking you, cutey." she replied.  
>"You're really sweet, Chris. And I would like to give you something too." Rouge continued.<br>"You don't have to give me anything, Rouge." Chris gently declined.  
>"Come on, Chris. I insist." she said, still smilling.<br>"Oh, alright then." the human boy replied, powerless to convince her otherwise.  
>"I'm going to give it to you, tomorrow at midnight." the bat girl said.<br>"I am sure you will enjoy it, so sleep well and see you tomorrow." she continued as she spread her wings and fled out of the house.  
>"Bye, Rouge." he said as he waved her goodbye and then went to bed.<p>

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Chris just kept on pacing for 'God knows' how long, until Tails decided to talk to him.  
>"Chris, what's the matter?" he asked.<br>"Nothing, Tails. It's just that I've been thinking about what Rouge said, yesterday at night." he confessed.  
>"What was it?" Tails curiously asked.<br>"She said that she was going to give me something for tonight, even when I, at first, tried to refuse." Chris replied.  
>"Did she say when she was going to give you that 'gift'?" said Tails raising some suspiciousness.<br>"She said that she was going to give it to me at midnight." Chris answered.  
>Vanilla, Cream and Cheese who also heard the conversation, looked at the time on the living room's clock.<br>Vanilla was the first to say: "Well, Chris, it's already midnight."  
>Chris and Tails took note of it and waited.<br>Suddenly... knocking was heard on the mansion's main doors, the knocking sounded like someone in a hurry or desperate for help.  
>Everyone that were in the living room, went to the main entrance.<br>"I'll get it." said Chris as stood in front of the doors and began to open them.  
>As soon as Chris opened the doors, someone or something passed by in a flash screaming: "<strong>OUTTA THE WAY, COMING THRU!<strong>" and crashed somewhere in the basement.  
>Chris and the others went downstairs to the basement to find out who or what passed by them and landed there.<br>Once they arrived, Tails was the first to find the switch to turn on the lights. Thus, revealing that the thing that got inside the mansion was none other then, Dr. Eggman's own android messenger, Bokkun. He was shown shaking in fear.  
>"Bokkun, what's wrong?" asked Chris.<br>"S-She... she... she's after me!" said the messenger, trembling.  
>"Who's after you?" questioned Chris again.<br>Before Bokkun could say anything else, a smoke grenade was thrown and exploded on everyone's faces. Once that ocurred, a shadow could be seen moving to Bokkun and then disappear in a flash, but not before injecting a vaccine into the messenger's neck, making Bokkun groan in pain.  
>After the smoke cleared away, Chris was the first to notice the used syringe on the ground, standing right next to Bokkun.<br>Chris leaned to Bokkun and said: "Bokkun, how do you feel?"  
>Bokkun began to respond: "Aaahh... Chris, I don't... feel so good."<br>Suddenly, Bokkun began to hiss in pain as his body started to change.

His body size grew to a few more inches taller than a human adult, his voice turned from a male to a female, the transformation also gave Bokkun a nicely rounded butt, a female crotch, a nicely curved waist and a nice pair of milk jugs that could reach the size between an F-cup and a G-cup. Thus Bokkun had changed completely into a female android messenger.

Everyone was shocked, to what they had witnessed, although Chris was shocked the most.  
>Chris slowly approched Bokkun again and tried to talk to the messenger: "Bokkun, are you alright?"<br>The female android began to open her eyes, looking directly to Chris and answered with a gleeful smile: "Never felt better."  
>Before they knew it, the female Bokkun had leaped from her position and tackled Chris to the ground.<br>Chris tried to reason with the messenger: "Bokkun, you're not being yourself, stop!"  
>But his words didn't help at all, as the She-Bokkun leaned to Chris and began to kiss him passionately, with her breasts pressing hard on the boy's chest.<br>Sonic and Amy quickly intervened, while Sonic grabbed one of Chris' arms, Amy used her Piko-piko-hammer to knock the crazy messenger off of Chris and away.  
>But that wasn't enough to stop the She-Bokkun, as she did a back-flip and used the rocket on her back to fly onward to the boy.<br>Once the group went back up to the main floor of the mansion, they closed the basement door and barricaded it.  
>The female messenger still tried to get in, by beating on the door and even trying to knock it down, but they still held it.<br>"Geez, it feels like we're trying to prevent a werewolf from getting in." Chris said with a small hint of fear.  
>"Not to worry, Chris. We can hold him... her... it... you know what I mean." assured Sonic, although he was unsure of what to say about the new Bokkun.<br>Suddenly, the beatings went silent, much for the discomfert of the others.  
>Then, they started to hear the sound of a woman's voice calling out for someone's name...<br>By the second time, it was confirmed that was the She-Bokkun's voice calling out for Chris, in a seductive tone, like a succubus: "Chrriiisss...~?"  
>Chris' eyes wided in shock, knowing that the female messenger was calling out for him.<br>After they repaired the barricated door completely and increased it's resistance, they stepped away with caution to make sure that the female Bokkun couldn't break it open, but nothing happened.  
>Then, they all went back to the living room and started to come out with a plan to either return Bokkun back to normal or to make sure she wouldn't escape.<br>Chris stood sitten on the couch with Tails, Cream and Vanilla, trying to think about what just happened. But the more he tried to grasp and understand the situation, the more confused he got.  
>After giving some thought, Chris stood up and began to walk away. Of course, the others noticed him doing so.<br>"Chris, where are you going?" Tails asked, making Chris stop by the living room's entrance.  
>He turned around and gave a direct reply: "I'm going to deliver myself to her."<br>His friends gasped at what they just heard, Amy was the first to get over her shock and told him: "Not on my watch, you aren't!"  
>"Amy, I thank you and your friends for what you've done for me, but it's about time, I return the favor." the boy said with a bit sad but serious tone.<br>Then, Sonic walked up to him and said: "Chris, you don't have to do that. We can hold Bokkun down there."  
>Chris couldn't believe Sonic's words and questioned: "But, for how long?"<br>Before Sonic could be able to answer, Tails did it instead: "For as long as it takes. For days, maybe."  
>"Tails, even if we could hold Bokkun for that long, I still think Bokkun would try to find another way out." Chris said.<br>"Look, guys. The last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt or worse, because of me." he nobly added.  
>At first, everyone was speechless in the room.<br>Then, Sonic looked directly to Chris with determination and told him: "We appreciate your concern for us, Chris. But like it or not, we'll still help you."  
>Chris was about to say something back to Sonic, but he was interrupted.<br>"Your problem is our problem too. Even if it's just you that Bokkun wants, we still won't let him... or her take you without a fight." the blue blur added.  
>Chris understood what his friend told him, he nodded and joined back to the living room with the others.<p>

For ten minutes, everything seemed to have settled... then a loud crash was heard from outside the mansion.  
>"Chris, where are you?~" the She-Bokkun's voice was heard all of a sudden, meaning that she had escaped from the basement.<br>Everyone in the living room, got up and prepared for the unexpected.  
>Then, the female messenger crashed thru a window of the living room and focused her eyes on the human boy.<br>"There you are, handsome.~" she said while drooling a little.  
>Amy went to hit the robotic girl with her hammer, again. But this time, she saw it coming and in a flash grabbed hold of the pink hedgehog. Sonic and Tails quickly went to Amy's aid, but failed as she easily blocked and shoved them away like if it was nothing.<br>After dealing with them, she turned her attention to Amy.  
>"I admit, I'm impressed with your skills, Amy Rose. But how about, you help me instead?" the She-Bokkun said with a little sadistic smile.<br>When Amy was about to speak up, she gave Amy a french kiss. As she did so, Amy began to transform and soon she not only had the same body measurements as the robotic girl, but she was as just tall as the female Bokkun.  
>"Now, will you help me?" the female messenger repeated her question.<br>The new Amy Rose looked at Chris and back to her and said: "It would be my pleasure."  
>Sonic and the others couldn't believe in what they just saw, Amy changed and joined with the female messenger.<br>Sonic looked at Tails and said: "Tails, take Chris with you and get out of here!"  
>The fox boy just nodded, took Chris' hand and got out of the living room.<br>As the two ran, Chris looked behind and asked: "Wait, Tails! What about the others?"  
>"There's no time, we have to go now!" that was all what Tails said.<br>Once they got outside the mansion, Tails grabbed on to Chris and used his tails to fly them out of there.  
>Unfortunately, the She-Bokkun wasn't far behind and noticed them flying away.<br>She was also accompanied by a couple of girls with the same size as her, she told: "Okay, girls. I think this is the time to test our new achieved power."  
>They both nodded in response.<br>Then, they started blowing some magical kisses to Chris' and Tails' direction.  
>The boys were now having a very hard time to avoid getting hit.<br>Chris quickly noticed a big abandoned warehouse and signalled Tails to get them there.  
>Tails agreed and began to descend to it's location.<br>They used one of it's chimneys as a secret entrance. Once inside, Chris and Tails began to look around and confirmed, it was safe.  
>"I think we're safe." said Chris.<br>"For now, yes. We'll try to look for another place in the morning." Tails replied.  
>Then, Chris turned to face Tails, only to find him on his knees, sweating a lot and breathing heavily. He immediately ran to the fox boy's side to help.<br>"Tails, what's wrong?" Chris asked, obviously worried.  
>Tails tried to speak up, but he couldn' t. Somehow, he felt exhausted.<br>As Chris went to pick up his friend, he noticed something on him... he saw a mark of pink lipstick on Tails' back.  
>Chris tried to say something, but he couldn't. The fox boy noticed his silence and knew something was wrong.<br>"Chris, what's the matter? Do I have something on me?" Tails question with a hint of fright.  
>Chris tried to calm down a little and replied: "I'm not going to lie to you, Tails. Yes, you have something on you and it's on your back."<br>Tails looked for a mirror or something else that could reflect his image, he decided to check in a bathroom, first.  
>Chris decided to accompany Tails, even if he protested. He went inside... and found the fox boy with a scared look on his face as he noticed the mark of lipstick on his back.<br>"Tails..." Chris began to say, trying to comfort him, only to be interrupted.  
>"No, Chris. Get away from me!" Tails said as he ran off and Chris went after him.<br>A short time of running later, Chris managed to reach Tails and grab his arm.  
>"Tails, stop!" he told to the twin tailed fox.<br>"Chris, I'm finished! Let me go!" Tails yelled back, but Chris still refused to do so.  
>"No, I won't!" he said.<br>As Tails fell on his knees, Chris released his hand from Tails' arm.  
>Then, the fox boy began to cry while he said: "Why? How can you help me?"<br>Chris confessed: "I... I don't know, Tails. But I can't leave you, infected or not."  
>Next, Chris kneed to Tails and hugged him, trying to comfort him.<br>"Thank you, Chris." that was all that the fox boy said as he hugged the human back.  
>Then, it was Tails' turn to transform.<p>

While that happened, Chris tried to break free, but failed. Because, somehow, Tails' grip had gotten stronger.  
>Once the transformation was complete, Chris looked at the former fox boy and noticed that the female Tails had grown to the same size, had the same body measurements as the She-Bokkun and not only that the fox girl's breasts were pressing hard on him, but also that her hard nipples were poking him.<br>"Oh, Chris. I'm so glad that you stayed with me.~" the now She-Tails said as she also kissed the boy, passionately.  
>Chris quickly broke the kiss and tried to talk: "Tails..."<br>"Please, don't call me that, it's embarrassing. Call me, Taily." she told him.  
>"Okay, Taily. I just want..." Chris tried to speak again but he was interrupted once more as Taily kissed him.<br>"Less talking and more action, babe.~" Taily said.  
>And before Chris knew it, the female fox had, in a flash, revealed and stabbed a syringe on a blood vessel of his neck.<br>"Taily, what did you just gave me!?" inquired a frightened Chris.  
>Taily giggled a little before she responded: "Don't worry, Chris. I just gave you an adrenaline shot that is going to boost your sex drive."<br>As soon as the vixen had said that, Chris started to feel his body's temperature increasing uncontrollably as the blood in his veins began flowing faster than normal all over his body like if he was running a non-stopping marathon.  
>Taily pulled off Chris' pants and underwear to see that his shaft was already big and hard.<br>"Let's get on with it, shall we, Chris?~" said Taily as she was drooling and licking her lips in hunger.  
>Chris didn't get the chance to answer as she pushed him down on the ground and placed herself right on top of him.<p>

And then Taily began to put Chris' erect cock into her mouth.  
>She was sucking his member like a lollipop. And slowly, she increased speed.<br>Chris began to feel something that was both strange and pleasant building up inside him as the sexy vixen was doing that.  
>Until... Chris said: "Taily... I feel something... coming out of me."<br>By the time, Chris had finished his setence, he shot a load of white liquid out of his penis and into Taily's mouth.  
>The boy watched as the female fox started to drink it like if it was the most tasty juice in the world.<br>Chris was sweating and breathing heavely.  
>Taily kissed him on the cheek and asked: "Did you enjoyed this, Chris?"<br>The human boy was only able answer her by nodding his head.  
>"Well, I'm glad to know." said Taily. "But there is a second phase, sweety.~" she added with a giggle, conforming that they weren't done yet.<br>"But... how can we... keep it going... if I'm tired?" Chris panted, clearly exhausted.  
>Taily responded: "The shot that I gave you has an extra perk."<br>She then, leaned to him and whispered to his ear: "My lovely boy."  
>As soon as Chris heard that, he felt himself filled with energy like if he was never tired, and his cock up and ready.<br>"My, oh my, I see that my vaccine worked well." thought Taily as she took a different position.  
>Taily placed herself on all fours and said as she gestured with her tails to Chris: "Come on, Chris, I want you put your dick in my butt."<br>Chris didn't know why she wanted to do it like that, but he obliged.  
>He gently inserted his cock in her asshole until it was completely inside her.<br>Taily gasped as she felt the dick inside, but soon, began to moan in pleasure.  
>Then, Chris started to move his shaft in and out of her repeatedly.<br>With each thrust, Chris slowly increased his pace, making the sexy fox girl moan even louder.  
>And when the boy had reached his limit, he quickly removed his cock out of her hole and sprayed his seed over her butt as he screamed in pleasure.<p>

Chris and Taily soon fell on the ground, tired and right next to each other.  
>Taily, pulled the boy back to her and held him on top of her, like a teddy.<br>"Wow, Chris! I never thought you could be so good in anal or oral sex!~" she admitted, proudly in pants.  
>Chris remained silent, he was blushing like a tomato.<br>Suddenly, the She-Bokkun's voice was heard: "Well, I hope you had a really good time with him, Taily." she said with a hint of jealousy.  
>Chris and Taily's eyes wided in shock as they heard her voice and looked at her standing right in front of them, with her arms crossed around her bust and with an angry look on her face. For a moment, everything was quiet, until Taily decided to speak up before anything bad happened.<br>"Don't worry, Bokkila. I... I left his virginity, just for you." the fox girl said nervously with an awkward smile and sweat dropping.  
>Then, Bokkila turned her attention to Chris and asked: "Chris, is she telling the truth?"<br>Chris was honest and nodded in response, making Bokkila calm down a bit.  
>"Very well. Chris, come to me." Bokkila ordered, still putting her angry look, which made Chris go to her without questioning.<br>Once the two were standing by the warehouse's exit, Bokkila looked for a few seconds to Taily and said: "We'll talk later." making Taily shiver.  
>Then, Bokkila took Chris' arm and began to walk away.<br>As they kept on walking in the streets, for a moment, none of them talked to each other.  
>"Bokkun, are you alright?" finally Chris decided to break the silence.<br>"First off, it's Bokkila, not Bokkun. Secondly, no, I am not 'alright'." responded Bokkila, trying to keep a neutral tone.  
>"Then, let's talk about it. Why are you upset, is it because Taily had... sex with me before you could?" Chris said.<br>That comment made Bokkila loose her cool as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.  
>She yelled: "<strong>YES! IT'S BECAUSE THAT BITCH VIXEN HAD HER CHANCE WITH YOU BEFORE ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!<strong>" her words had a real impact in Chris' heart.  
>The look on Bokkila's face quickly changed from jealous and angry to sad and regretful as she realized too late what she had said to him.<br>She turned her back to him, collapsed on her knees, curved her head down and began to cry.  
>Chris looked at her sadly not just because of what she said, even though he knew she didn't mean it, but also because he noticed she was in pain too.<br>Chris may not have known much about girls, but he could tell when someone was feeling sad or in anykind of agony.  
>He walked up and stood right in front of her... and did something that he never expected to do.<br>He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed the female messenger as deeply as he could.  
>Bokkila didn t expect Chris to do that, but she soon gave in and kissed him back.<br>They stood like that for a while, then they broke the kiss.  
>"Bokkila, I know you didn't mean to say that to me. I forgive you." said Chris as he smiled to her.<br>"Y-you do?" Bokkila asked, hoping that her hearing senses weren't fooling her.  
>He nodded and added:"And if I am really that important to you. Then, I am not running away anymore." revealing his love for her.<br>"Oh, Chris, thank you. Thank you very much." Bokkila replied with a sweet tone and showing some tears of happiness as she hugged him.  
>Once she let him go, she removed an astronaut's suit and helmet from her back and gave them to Chris. "Here, put these on." Bokkila told him.<br>Chris removed his pajamas got dressed with the astronaut's suit and helmet without asking why.  
>"I wish to take you someplace else. You'll see soon enough." Bokkila confessed, after storing Chris' pajamas, carried the boy in her arms and used the rocket on her back to fly them right to the sky and then to space.<br>As they kept on flying, Chris saw that she was taking him to Space Colony Ark.

When they got inside, safe and sound, Chris inquired: "Bokkila? Of all the places, why here?"  
>She answered truthly: "Because, I thought it was more romatic being up here than down there."<br>"Also, if G.U.N. or even Dr. Eggman ever try to invade again, We've added a heavy weapons system." she added.  
>"Are those the only reasons?" Chris questioned, raising lightly an eyebrow.<br>"Okay, I also want to make this your new home."she admitted.  
>"Thanks, Bokkila. How about we go to a bedroom, now?" the boy said, seductively.<br>"I thought, you would never ask.~" Bokkila replied in the same tone and about to drool.  
>They quickly looked for a bedroom that had a queen sized bed. But, for their surprise, they found a bedroom that had an enormous sized bed. This bed was so big that it looked a bed made for true gods, it had enough room in the max for twenty people of adult human size.<br>They glared at each other, smiling and walked right in. Of course, they didn't forget to put a sign saying: DO NOT DISTURB! and close the door shut.

They decided to do vaginal sex.  
>Chris removed the upper part of the suit, showing his naked and attractive torso, then he went to bed first and waited for Bokkila to crawl on it and then to him, which she did so.<br>He wanted Bokkila to be on top of him and she was so delighted to oblige that she planted another kiss on his lips.  
>She slowly removed his pants to reveal his now rock-harded shaft. She looked at it and licked her lips with hunger.<br>She opened her pussy and descended into Chris' cock.  
>They started slowly, she began to ride him, up and down.<br>"Oh, Chris! That feels... wonderfull!" Bokkila said in her pantings.  
>"Same here!" Chris answered in the same way.<br>Then, they picked up the pace.  
>"Faster, Chris, faster!~" Bokkila begged him.<br>"Okay, Bokkila... I'll go... as fast as I can!" Chris replied and obeyed.  
>They kept on doing it faster, until they reached to their climax.<br>They both yelled their names at the same time: "Bokkila!"."Chris!".

Then, Bokkila fell on top of the boy.  
>"This... was... amazing!" the tired Chris said.<br>"Indeed, I also have something to tell you, Chris. I am... pregnant." Bokkila admitted, whispering the last word to Chris' ear.  
>Chris was now shocked more than anything.<br>"You mean... I am going to be a... daddy?" asked Chris, sweating and shaking a little.  
>"Yes, you are. Isn't it wonderful?" Bokkila told him, in tears of happiness and showing some excitment.<br>Chris gave Bokkila a big hug and answered: "Yes, Bokkila. It truly is."  
>"Then, Can we ask you to give us the same thing, Chris?~" asked a female voice in a sweet and seductive tone.<br>"Yeah, I hope you don't mind sharing him with the rest of us, Bokkila." said another female voice.  
>Chris and Bokkila turned to see the other females.<br>There was Taily - the female Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Knucky - the female Knuckles, Sonica - the female Sonic, Victoria - the female Vector,  
>Espia - the female Espio, Charmer - the female Charmy, an adult Cream with her now also transformed pet chao Sweets, Chaotica - the female Chaos, Tikal,<br>Biggy - the female Big and... Shady - the female Shadow?  
>Chris asked Shady: "But... I thought Shadow died."<br>Shady responded: "Well, not exactly, Chris."  
>"You see, I am a female clone from Shadow the Hedgehog. I have all the memories that Shadow gained, until he vanished, even when he first met you." she added as she explained.<br>"And did any of you seen Rouge?" he asked, curiously.  
>Sonica said: "She said that she had some 'bussiness' to attend in 'another place' and that she would be back soon."<br>"Bokkila, can we...?" Taily asked Bokkila as she stared to Chris.  
>Bokkila seeing that they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, just nodded in response.<br>Taily smiled and said: "Okay, girls, enough talk. Let's 'play' with Chris!~"  
>Chris just gulped nervously as the girls went to him.<p>

After 'God knows' how many hours later.  
>Chris was so, so exhausted that they had to put him in a cryo-sleep capsule.<br>All of the girls were worried and waiting for Chris to wake up again, not knowing when he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And that's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it.<br>I'll try to updated the other chapters as soon as I can.  
>So, see you next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just a bad dream RIGHT?

Chapter 2: Just a bad dream... RIGHT!?

Chris had just opened his eyes to find himself in a place that he had never heard it existed or been before.  
>It was a land quite filled with life of both plants and animals alike. The land had a weird look, but other than that, it was really nice.<br>He thought to himself: "What happened? I thought I was in Space Colony Ark."  
>Chris soon got on his feet and walked forward, until he saw a sign that read: 'WELCOME TO GREENHILL ZONE'.<br>"Greenhill Zone, huh? Well, this is..." Chris said to himself, but his words were cut off as he suddenly saw and heard some static all over the area.  
>Once the static was completely gone, greenhill zone turned from a land filled with life and beauty to a land filled with death and horror.<br>The boy was terrified, how could something that was so beautiful turn into something so horrible in just a blink of an eye.  
>"Wha... What happened!?" Chris thought, hoping he wouldn't said it out loud as he saw a couple of dead flickies that cut in half.<br>Then, in the middle of nowhere, appeared a blue hedgehog with his back turned to Chris.  
>The boy was dumbfounded, he thought: "Sonic? Is that really you?"<br>And without hesitation, Chris ran to him... until he was just standing about fifteen feet away from the hedgehog.  
>As Chris slowly kept walking to the hedgehog, he started to hear static again... the closer he moved to the mobian, the louder the static became.<br>And when he was just a couple feet away from the mobian, 'Sonic' opened his eyes and looked directly to Chris.  
>It scared the crap out of Chris as he saw that the hedgehog had black-red eyes and there was blood dripping down from them.<br>Before Chris could say or do anything, he completely engulfed in darkness.

In the middle of all that blackness, Chris still tried to find any source light, but found nothing.  
>Until... he heard a familiar voice calling for him: "Chris?"<br>"Sonic? Is that you?" the boy asked while looking left and right. "Where are you?"  
>"Look behind you, Chris." said the same familiar voice.<br>Chris complied, he turned around and saw the blue hedgehog standing right in front of him, just a few feet away, with the same black-red eyes and with a wicked grin on his face that gave the boy a jump scare.  
>Chris inquired, trying not to tremble: "S... Sonic?"<br>The hedgehog chuckled before responding: "Almost. It's actually, Sonic exe"  
>Sonic exe kept on chuckling as he began walking towards Chris like a zombie.<br>Chris tried to step away from him, but he felt like something was stuck under his feet, thus preventing him from moving.

As Sonic exe kept walking to the boy, his chuckle soon turned into a female giggle and his body began to change.  
>His size became about four inches longer than Chris' father, his penis changed into a pussy that was dripping wet, his ass turned a bit bigger and rounder, his waist became more femininely curved, and his chest grew a pair of F-cup boobs. And so, Sonic exe transformed into a female.<p>

Once the female Sonic exe stood right in front of him, she spoke: "Or should I say by now, it's Sonica exe."  
>Before Chris could say or do anything, Sonica exe had snatched him to her arms with his body pressed between her breasts and began to plant kisses on his face. And for her finale, Sonica exe gave him one big kiss on the lips, with her tongue dancing wildly within his mouth.<br>Then she placed Chris back on the ground on his feet.  
>"Oh. I see you've found him, Sonica exe." spoke a feminine voice that sounded a lot like Taily, except it had a more demonic tone.<br>Both Chris and Sonica exe looked in the direction of where the voice came from, only to see a stuffed doll version of Taily with glowing red eyes and a glowing red gem attached to an antenna on her head coming out of the dark.  
>Sonica exe replied to the doll-like vixen with a grin: "Indeed, I have."<br>Then she looked to Chris and said to him: "You may have not been aware, Chris. But we've been watching you since day one."  
>"S... Since I was born?" he inquired.<br>"That's right. And when you first met my original self, Sonic, in the real world, that's when things started to become even more interesting." Sonica exe replied.  
>"Specially, when they all turned into females and they all wanted to be your lovers." added the floating doll.<br>"Oh, yeah." Sonica exe agreed with her friend. "We saw how you gave some fun to Taily Dolly's organic self in the real world, then the impregnation with Bokkila and then that giant orgasm with all those fourteen girls.~"  
>"Ooh, Chris.~ That last part, really got our womanhoods soaked, even if that was too much for you to handle." added the demonic doll.<br>The human boy's face became all red because of that comment.  
>The vixen doll then spoke to Chris as she gently rubbed a hand on his face: "You know? When we first saw you, we wanted to kill you and then have you join us for all eternity in this world."<br>Chris' eyes became wide in fear as he said: "Y... You're still going to kill me now?"  
>"No. Not anymore, sexy.~" Sonica exe answered as she placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "If we did that, it would be a really big waste."<br>The demonic doll nodded: "I agree. Although, we would still have you here with us, there would be all of your lovers in the real world who would be saddened by your loss... even the pregnant ones."  
>"Anyway, have you brought them, Taily Dolly?" the demoness hedgehog spoke to the vixen doll.<br>The said Taily Dolly released an evil giggle and answered: "Yes, they're here."  
>And with a red flash of light, Taily Dolly showed three mobian birds trapped in some kind of tubes. The one on the right was a male big grey albatross, the other on the middle was a male green hawk and the other on the left was a female purple swallow.<br>Sonica exe just smiled to Taily Dolly as proof of a job well done... before she turned her attention to her captives.  
>"I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Babylon Rogues." she spoke up, announcing her presence.<br>"S... Sonic!?" said the rogues altogether almost in a scream with a real scared look in their faces.  
>"Not exactly. And from now on, you call me, Sonica exe" the female hedgehog told them.<br>Chris was standing right beside the demonic doll, listening to the chat between the mobian birds and the female hedgehog.  
>He questioned her: "Taily, what's going on exactly?"<br>The doll corrected the boy as she explained: "It's Taily Dolly, Chris. And as for your question, let's just say, those three have been a real pain her ass. Specially, when she was alive... and a male."  
>"Wait! Sonic... uh, I mean, Sonica is... dead!?" Chris asked, not believing what he just heard.<br>Taily Dolly nodded and told him: "Yeah. Anyways, those three are some of 's enemies that hated her AND have tried to kill her when she was alive."  
>The young human added: "... And a male."<br>"Yup." said the vixen doll in an almost neutral tone.  
>Then Chris turned his attention back to and her jailbirds.<br>"Tha... That was all just a joke. I... We never wanted to hurt you for real." said the hawk shaking like an earthquake.  
>But the undead hedgehog wasn't buying it.<br>Sonica exe giggled insanely before she retorted: "Don't give me that crap, Jet. I still remember that you and your team tried to get rid of me, and that last time, you nearly succeed."  
>She continued as she turned to the albatross: "I also remember that last punch you sent to my stomach, Storm. After that, I could barely eat anything without throwing up for five days."<br>And then to the swallow: "And I haven't forgotten about that kick of yours that broke my jaw for a whole month until it was fully recovered, Wave. Since I was recovering, the only way for me to feed was by drinking from a straw."  
>Chris was horrified to hear about what happened to Sonica, or should I say in this matter, to Sonic when he wasn't dead. Chris could only imagine how much Sonic had suffered, but he also knew in a way that wasn't even close to the end of the hedgehog's pain.<br>A spooky and insane smile appeared on Sonica exe's lips as she spoke her next words: "For all that, I think I'll just kill you and take your souls!"

Once Chris heard Sonica exe say that, he decided to interfere as the babylon rogues began to panic.  
>"Sonica exe, stop!" he spoke up.<br>The demoness hedgehog stopped what she was going to do and turned to ask him: "Why, Chris? Do you want to do it yourself?"  
>"No." he told her. "I can understand if you're angry with them, maybe even furious. But even if you have all those powers, don't let yourself fall to their level. You can be better than that."<br>Both Sonica exe and Taily Dolly were surprised to hear those words coming out of the boy's mouth. But they soon changed the surprised look on their faces to one of bliss.  
>The undead hedgehog chuckled darkly before she said: "Alright, Chris. I'll be a good girl and let them live."<br>As soon as she said that, the babylon rogues sighed in relief.  
>"But..." she added, indicating there was a catch. "... that means you will also have the babylon rogues completely feminized and added to your group of lovers."<br>"So, what's it going to be, Chris?" inquired Taily Dolly. "Give them death or a second life?"  
>Chris thought long and hard about that choice, he didn't want to save them like that, but he didn't want them to die either.<br>After a minute of pondering that decision, Chris finally gave his answer in a neutral tone: "I choose the second option."  
>Sonica exe giggled to his response, saying: "In a way, Chris, I'm glad you made that choice."<br>But the boy wasn't done talking: "But before you start changing them, I need to know if they also agree. After all, it's their lives that are at risk."  
>"Fair enough." agreed the demoness hedgehog.<br>Then Chris approached the trapped rogues.  
>"So, what do you think?" he inquired to them. "Do you accept these second, new lives? Remember, the decision is all yours."<br>They all nodded in response instantly.  
>"<strong>YES! YES! WE ACCEPT!<strong>" screamed the green hawk, Jet. "**J... JUST DON'T TAKE OUR SOULS!**"  
>Sonica exe giggled evilly as she turned to the female fox doll: "Let's begin, Taily Dolly?"<br>Taily Dolly giggled in the same way as Sonica exe before confirming: "Yes, let's."  
>Then the undead hedgehog moved to the avians' left side while the floating doll went to the right side.<br>After that, each one of the demonic duo unleashed a different colored spell.  
>While Storm was getting overwhelmed by Taily Dolly's scarlet red clouds, Wave was being completely covered by Sonica exe's dark pink fog.<br>The swallow implored as she kept on asking: "**WHA... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WAS THIS PART OF THE DEAL?! STOP IT, PLEASE!**"  
>But no matter what Wave said, the demoness hedgehog kept silent.<br>After the demonic duo's mists had completely engulfed the bodies of Wave and Storm, Jet followed next as he got clouded by both Taily Dolly's and Sonica exe's smokes at the same time.

The young human soon started to hear the misted rogues shouting in agony as their bodies began to change. Chris could also swear that he heard a few bones in their bodies crack loudly.  
>"What's happening to them?" inquired a concerned Chris.<br>"Don't worry your head, cutey.~" Sonica exe simply told him. "It will be over soon."  
>And just like she said, it didn't last long, as the babylon rogues' voices soon became more feminine and their screams of agony turned into moans of pleasure.<br>A minute later, the smokes had disappeared along with the avians' prisons.  
>Chris stood his ground, looking at the new birds.<p>

The new female albatross was a lot thinner and a little less muscular than Storm, but she was still quite strong, she was as tall as Taily Dolly, she had breasts in the size of a G-cup... or, whenever she added the strength to her muscles, an H-cup. Her ass was round and slightly bigger than Taily Dolly's.  
>Chris felt like he was admiring the body of an amazon.<p>

Wave also had quite a body herself, with a pair of F-cup boobs, a nice booty to seduce a man (even a lesbian) and the height of a human adult.

And of course, the new female hawk, she was about two inches taller than the albatross girl, she had H-cup breasts and a butt in the same shape and size as Sonica exe's.

The green hawk girl was looking dazzed. But fortunately, Chris was fast to act.  
>And before the hawk's face could have met the ground, the human boy caught her in his arms and allowed her to lean on him for support.<br>"I got you, Jet." assured Chris.  
>Then, out of nowhere, the hawk girl had grabbed Chris by the collar and stole a kiss from him on the lips.<br>To Chris' surprise, her beak wasn't hurting him at all, instead it felt as smooth and nice as kissing Bokkila, Taily or any of the other girls that didn't have a beak for a mouth.  
>Once they parted their lips (or in She-Jet's case, 'beaks'), the female hawk spoke with a satisfied grin: "No. It's ME who got you, Chris.~"<br>She also added as she started hugging him: "And, just call me, Jetyx."  
>"Hey, Jetyx." the female albatross spoke up. "Leave some of the kid for Wave and Stormay too, will ya?"<br>With that said, the other two bird girls went to Chris to hold him in their arms too. While Jetyx was hugging Chris from behind him, Stormay and Wave were hugging him by his left and right sides.  
>For Chris, he felt himself in an embarrassed situation, but pleasant, nevertheless.<br>Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived as the demoness hedgehog and the vixen doll went to the boy.  
>"Are you having a good time with your new girls, lover boy?~" Sonica exe teased.<br>Chris was about to answer the question, but Taily Dolly didn't let him.  
>"We sure hope so." she said. "Because you're going to play with us too.~"<br>As soon as the demonic vixen had said that, the two she-devils had magically brought a giant bed. Not as big as the one in Space Colony Ark, but still really big.  
>Wave and Stormay immediately started to gently pull Chris by his arms, while Jetyx was gently pushing him.<br>Chris already knew where that was going. So, he followed them right to bed.  
>After that, he was shoved on top of the bed from behind.<br>The boy quickly turned around to see the bird girls slowly crawling to him. And they had reached him, Stormay got behind of Chris to use her big knockers as pillows for his head, while Wave was massaging his shaft and fingering herself, and Jetyx was riding him up and down.  
>As the demon girls were watching the female flock pleasuring the human boy, Taily Dolly questioned the she-hedgehog: "How about we give the fun a better mood with some music, Sonica exe?"<br>Sonica exe replied, smiling: "I don't see any reasons why not to."  
>And so, the floating doll had made a big music player radio appear from her red mist.<br>Then, she pushed the button to play 'George Michael - Careless Whisper - instrumental'. ( watch?v=DxnSwiR40MM)  
>Hearing the music, the demoness hedgehog complimented the doll: "Hmm... That's a nice music you picked, Taily Dolly."<br>"Thank you, Sonica exe." the vixen doll said. "Now, let's enjoy the show, before it's our turn to have fun."  
>The undead hedgehog nodded in agreement, before they changed their attentions back to the human boy and his avian lovers.<p>

Chris moaned in delight as Stormay continued to use her upper body to make sure that he was comfortable, Wave was now rubbing his legs and balls in a gentle manner, and Jetyx kept on riding his harden shaft.  
>Slowly, Jetyx started moving faster and faster, until...<br>"Don't stop, Chris." she moaned. "I'm so close."  
>"Me too, Jetyx." Chris replied back to her.<br>And when they had reached their limits, they shrieked in pleasure as they released their fluids.  
>"Well, that was good." said Chris while panting.<br>"Oh. But it's far from over, sexy.~" the she-hawk told him.  
>"Hey, how about we switch positions?" the swallow proposed.<br>Jetyx gave it some thought before saying: "That sounds like a good idea."  
>And with that said, Jetyx was now the one using her boobs for Chris' head, while Stormay was giving her own 'woman's touch' to Chris' lower body parts, and Wave was the one placing the boy's manhood inside her womanhood.<br>Just like Jetyx, Wave also rode the boy's hard shaft in a gentle manner.  
>The swallow told him while panting: "Chris, when you... reach your limit, don't take it out. I want you to cum inside me too.~"<br>As they kept on doing it, Wave began to breath even heavily.  
>Until it came the time to release each others' fluids.<br>Anyone could see as that happened, a small bulge building up inside the swallow's belly as the human boy came inside her.  
>Then Wave took Jetyx's place, while the female green hawk switched places with albatross girl, and so, it came the time for Stormay to have her fill as well.<br>"Careful now, boy." the albatross playfully teased. "Cause, this big girl really wants some bad snoo-snoo."  
>"Eeep." Chris responded nervously.<br>Unlike with the other two girls, Stormay was rougher. If Chris was to say 'no' to her, there could be a high possibility that she would rape him.  
>"Stormay, don't be too rough on Chris or else, you might break him." Jetyx called out as she was touching the human boy's legs.<br>"Don't worry, I won't." responded the amazon albatross as she inserted her vagina in Chris' hard cock.  
>Stormay began to move her body up and down in rapid speed, instead of going slowly. But she still made sure that the spike haired boy was feeling good.<br>Chris never tried rough sex before. But he had to admit, the experience was good... really good, actually.  
>They kept on going, until they felt that they were close to their limits.<br>"Aaaahh... Stormay... I can feel it. I'm... so close." Chris said between breaths.  
>"Me too, cutey~. Please... cum inside me." Stormay responded in the same manner, only a little less exhausted.<br>Wave could feel the sexual enviroment in the air, she could even feel herself getting wet.  
>Jetyx could feel it too, she couldn't stop herself from masturbating.<br>Until...  
>"Chris!" "Girls!" They all screamed together as they got to the orgasm phase.<br>Then, the female flock released Chris, satisfied and tired of their love-making session.

"Wow, Chris" praised the hawk girl while breathing hard. "That... was amazing."  
>"You were quite the bomb. We really need to rest." she added.<br>Chris chuckled and said: "Okay. Sleep tight, you three."  
>As the bird girls went to sleep, Chris decided to take a little break as well.<br>But, little did he know, he wasn't going to find any rest just yet.  
>"Don't you go resting just yet, handsome.~" spoke Sonica exe with a wicked grin that almost looked like she was telling him 'I'm gonna rape you'.<br>"We told you that you were going to play with us too.~" continued Taily Dolly in the same manner.  
>Chris sweat-dropped, knowing that it was impossible to avoid the situation.<br>Sonica exe changed the music on the radio to 'Jace Everett - Bad things'. ( watch?v=WlB3rO4AMpA)  
>The demon girls got on bed and crawled to him.<br>When they got to him, he received a quick kiss on the lips from each one of them.  
>Then Sonica exe told him: "Lie down with your head facing upwards, Chris."<br>Chris complied, and the demon girls took their positions.

The demoness hedgehog placed her womanhood in the boy's penis, while the vixen doll took her seat on top of his face.  
>Taily Dolly told him: "Chris, I want to lick my pussy while you're fucking with ."<br>And so, they began.  
>While the demoness hedgehog was riding Chris' shaft, he was using his tongue to 'clean' the demonic doll's inner walls.<br>At first they went slowly, but of course, it didn't took too long until they chose to pick up their paces.  
>"Faster, Chris, faster!" implored Sonica exe. "I want you to spread as much of your liquid in me as you can."<br>"Come on, Chris." begged Taily Dolly. "Lick deeper and faster, I want you to make me scream.~"  
>And with that said, Chris started licking and fucking like if there was no tomorrow.<br>He kept on doing it faster and faster, until they finally got to their breaking point.  
>"AAAHHHHH!" they screamed all at once in absolute pleasure.<p>

"That was really good, Chris." Sonica exe told him, panting lightly. "But... there still is a round 2.~" she said, smiling.  
>"Hope you're ready, because we're going to start right now." spoke Taily Dolly.<br>Poor Chris didn't even get a chance to protest, and even if he did, the demonic duo would deny it.

The demon girls chose to swap positions. And so, Chris was now giving vaginal sex to the vixen doll and oral sex to the demoness hedgehog.  
>"Don't just lick my pussy, cutey.~" Sonica exe told him. "I would like you to suck it too."<br>The human boy did as she requested and began to suck the hedgehog girl's womanhood as much as he could, while giving Taily Dolly a ride with his hard penis.  
>Bit by bit, they increased speed.<br>The demon girls, this time, were really astonished by Chris' effort in pleasing the two of them. They could really feel that they were about to reach their climaxes.  
>And just like last time, they shrieked in union as the demon girls released their fluids on top of the boy, and Chris released his semen into Taily Dolly's womanhood.<p>

"That was... really... something, Chris." Sonica exe admitted in heavy breaths. "Do you have... some kind of... supernatural ability?"  
>"I seriously don't know." he answered.<br>"Well, it doesn't matter. I think it's time for you to go back to the real world." she spoke.  
>"Ah, yes. Although this whole situation was wonderful, I'm sure your girls are really worried about you." Taily Dolly added.<br>Chris really wanted to return, but he still need to ask: "Okay. But what about the rest of you?"  
>The vixen doll assured him: "Fear not, Chris. you'll be seeing us again soon, after you wake up. Now, close your eyes tightly and count to ten."<br>The young human obliged, he closed his eyes and mentally started counting.  
>And as he did, his presence vanished from the dark world.<br>Once he was gone, Sonica exe turned to her demonic friend: "I'll tell ya, Taily Dolly. This was fantastic. But next time, maybe we should try to combine our bodies with the other lovers, or perhaps even ourselves."  
>The vixen doll raised her eyebrows up: "You can really do that?"<br>She responded: "Of course, I can. After all... I am Goddess herself."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Damn it! I missed. I wanted to have this chapter done and updated before the day of 26th of December, but I failed.<br>****I also wanted to write a fanfiction about the characters of Darkstalkers/Vampire series in Christmas eve, but I failed in that too, because I didn't have enough ideas to write it.  
>Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter.<br>Merry Christmas, everybody!**  
><strong>Or... should I say of right now, merry 'late' christmas, everybody!<strong>


End file.
